


it's all fun and games until someone loses an eye

by antinyettetopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Texting, choni, yes i did this so what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antinyettetopaz/pseuds/antinyettetopaz
Summary: the among us au literally no one asked for but i did it anyways because.....why notcheryl wants to learn how to play the new game everyone is playing and toni is in charge of teaching her how to do it. except cheryl is pretty bad, but it's toni who ends up carrying the can.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Toni Topaz/Cheryl Blossom
Comments: 16
Kudos: 110





	it's all fun and games until someone loses an eye

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea why i did this but well it's done. i'm obsessed with this game and i thought it would be adorable to see them trying to play together so here i am with this. i regret nothing (i actually do a little tbh) and yeah i hope you enjoy it!! <3
> 
> the names will be very self explanatory, but gaycydrew is betty (creativity lacked when it came to come up with a name for her) and theaterboi is kevin hehe

“Cheryl!” Toni managed to let out before her pillow hit her directly in the face with a very angry Cheryl Blossom doing the deed. “I had to!” 

“You  _ killed  _ me! My  _ own girlfriend _ !” Toni noticed Cheryl’s voice going an octave higher as she emphasized the words, her thumb and index finger coming together in a pinch. She was  _ mad.  _ “How dare you, Antoinette Topaz.” 

“Babe! Are you seriously making me sleep on the couch because of a game?” 

“Yes. I am one hundred percent positive of this decision.” 

Toni raised her eyebrows to her hairline, lips pressed together in pure disbelief as she looked around, her blanket on the couch and her pillow on top of it. If she knew teaching her how to play would end up like that, with her having to sleep in the living room, she wouldn't even have downloaded that stupid game in the first place. 

“Okay, then,” Toni said. “Next time you’re the impostor I’m ratting you out.” 

Cheryl’s mouth hung open, a silent gasp making its way out. “You won’t even know it next time.” 

“You vented in the cafeteria  _ four  _ times with people around!” 

Cheryl stomped her feet and a huff came along. How dare she. 

“It happens when you have a bad mentor.” Cheryl snapped and Toni made sure to show her resentment as she widened her eyes and let her jaw hang open. 

“Oh, no. You are  _ not  _ blaming your lack of skills on me.” Toni answered back as she watched Cheryl resting her body against the door frame and her arms crossing over her chest. 

“Guess I just did,” she said before she left the room, leaving Toni behind cursing at four winds and whoever the creator of that fucking game was. 

****

**THREE HOURS AGO**

To say that seeing Toni on her phone yelling words that Cheryl didn't understand wasn't how she expected their Sunday evening to start. They had just gotten to the last episode of Dickinson and at some point Toni was still watching it with her, saying how she totally would write the redhead a book of poems if she knew how to write poetry. Watching her say that as the pink-haired girl had her head resting against Cheryl’s chest was kind of romantic, if one were to say. Cheryl’s hand reached for Toni’s hair the moment the smaller one laid down next to her, Cheryl’s arm going behind her neck and Cheryl’s fingers going through locks of hair making Toni’s eyes start to get heavy as time passed. 

But, at some point, Toni’s phone vibrated next to her and from that point on, Cheryl knew she would be watching the entirety of that episode alone. 

“Why are you playing with Teletubbies?” Cheryl asked a few minutes later as she caught a glance of what was happening there. “And why does your Teletubbie have a knife on their head?” 

“Not Teletubbies, though. Astronauts, I think?” Toni asked, mostly to herself, but still managed to get a shrug from Cheryl as a response.

“I’m just as confused as you are, my sweet.”

“We’re on a spaceship and we have to keep it going but there’s an impostor who wants to kill us, so we have to figure out who it is and do some tasks to win.” Toni explained, watching Cheryl’s eyebrows knit together in plain confusion. “It's easier to understand if you play it.” 

“Do you know the other Teletubbies or are they computers? Because if so that's very unfair, TT.” 

Toni chuckled before she answered, “No, I know them. Yellow is Fangs, dark green is Sweet Pea, pink is Betty, blue is Veronica, I’m purple, Archie is brown, Kevin is white and Jughead is black.” 

Cheryl pressed pause on her laptop before she put it aside. She squinted at Toni’s phone as she tried to read the names, but it only made her even more confused as to what was happening there.

“Who is dark green again?” 

“Sweets.” 

Cheryl widened her eyes. “ _ Pea in a pod?  _ Really _? _ ” 

“Well, it  _ is  _ a pea in a pod. Literally. Dark green, Sweet  _ Pea,  _ in a  _ pod. _ ” 

“I want to play, too.” Cheryl said in one breath, reaching for her phone as she spoke. Toni was left there speechless as she sat up straighter due to Cheryl’s body shifting from under her. 

“Uh, okay, but you have to promise me you’re not going to lose your temper.” 

“Why would I lose my temper?” Cheryl genuinely asked, stopping midway as she reached her nightstand for the device.

“Uh,” Toni tried to find the right words not to discourage her, but failed. “You’ll see. I’m going to tell them you’re going to join us and that I will be teaching you so the impostor spares you this round.” 

“What is the name?” 

“Among Us. It's one where there's a red guy in a yellow background.” 

“Po with yellow background, got it.” 

As Cheryl downloaded the game, Toni quickly typed a message in the chat warning that Cheryl would be joining and for them to take it easy on her. 

Except that went terribly wrong. 

“Okay, now you have to put the code and choose the server I’m going to tell you.” 

Both of them had their backs resting against the headboard of the bed, red long locks covering half of Toni’s view from the redhead’s phone. Judging by the hovering of her thumbs over the screen, Toni could say she was as lost as a goose in a snowstorm. 

“Okay, now what do I do?” Cheryl asked, staring at the main page. 

“First you choose ‘online’ and then you will need a name.” 

They covered the first steps fine and it didn't surprise Toni at all that she chose ‘bombshell’ as her display name. The pink-haired girl watched as Cheryl tapped her sharp fingernail against the glass as they waited for Jughead to send them the code for the room, which didn't take long.

“Do we get to choose the color?” Cheryl asked and Toni just nodded, before she hit the arrow that led them into the room.

“Mhm.” 

And then, when the game hadn’t even started, Cheryl let out a very audible gasp. 

“You stole  _ red  _ from me!? I have never been this betrayed before in my entire life.” 

“I didn't  _ steal  _ it! When I came into the room the game randomly chose it for me!”

“How do I change?” Cheryl asked without even looking away from the screen, her thumb playing with the control on the bottom side of her phone. 

“Go to the computer and hit ‘use’, here,” Toni pointed with her index to the buttons before she shifted her attention to her own phone. 

**topass**

betty give me purple back so cheryl can have red

**gaycydrew**

i would if jug gave me my pink back

**hugjead**

i don’t want to be cyan 

**topass**

i don’t care my girl wants red i am afraid for my life

“What is this noise?” Cheryl asked, looking over at Toni’s phone, instantly noticing it was from the messages popping up in the chat. “How did you do that? This is too stressful.” 

Toni chuckled lightly at the sight of a-very-pouting-like-a-5-year-old Cheryl in front of her. “It's the chat, babe. Up there in the corner, just tap it to read. We talk there when we need to discuss who's a suspect, if someone found a dead body…” 

Toni watched as Cheryl nodded in agreement, but quickly her eyes darted back to her screen to see that everyone had gotten back to their brand colors. 

“Okay, babe, now you can get red. Go to the computer next to the chairs, press ‘Use’ and then choose red on the list, like this.” Toni explained as she changed her own color back to her purple brand, Cheryl doing the same on her phone at the same time. Toni skipped to the hat session and obviously she chose her knife back. “You can even add a cherry hat if you want.” 

“Aw, that’s cute.” Cheryl said as she watched her avatar changing colors. “Po was my favourite tubbie anyways.” 

“Really?” Toni asked with a frown. “But tinky-winky was right there.” 

Cheryl rolled her eyes before she answered, “You just liked that one because they were purple.” 

“Po wasn't exactly much better and yet it was your favourite only because they were red.” 

**fangsgivin**

hey there blossom whats up

**vlodgecal**

is this cheryls first time

**topass**

no ;)

lmao jk yes she asked me to teach her

“Toni!” 

“What!?” Toni asked right before Cheryl showed Toni her phone, pointing to the last message she had sent in the chat. “I’m not lying, am I?” 

“You’re filthy, Topaz.” 

“You like it, Blossom.” 

**gaycydrew**

gross

**peainapod**

hi cheryl and toni that was unasked for

**theaterboi**

can we start 

**vlodgecal**

archie is mia we gotta wait

**topass**

why tho absolutely no one cares

**fangsgivin**

LEKSKJ LMAOO

**hugjead**

you are so incredibly rude 

**bombshell**

Do not speak to her like that, Dickhead. 

**peainapod**

THAT SHOULD BE YOUR NEW NAME JUG

**vlodgecal**

archie is here can we start

**archiekins**

yes i am sorry i’m late and is this cheryl 

**bombshell**

Who else would it be

**archiekins**

fair

“What is happening here?” Cheryl asked when the screen changed places and suddenly all of them were in another room. 

“Okay, this is the starting point, the cafeteria. It's going to take a while until you get used to the map, but I’ll just go with you to show you how it's done.” 

Toni was right when she said it would take a while for Cheryl to get used to it because they kept going back and forth from the Cafeteria to Weapons and then to Administration for the entirety of the first game, which led to the Impostors’ win because neither one of them could complete any tasks and ended up dead anyways. 

And then, on the second round, Cheryl found out she could walk around with the map open, which helped a bit, until someone locked her in Electrical and she lost sight of Toni. 

“I’m locked! How do I find the key?” Cheryl asked, going back and forth and tapping on every single wire or electrical box she could find in there. 

“Babe, there’s no key. That's the impostor trying to sabotage.” 

“Well, at least I’m safe in here because I am alo—,” she cut herself off when she saw a black avatar appear out of nowhere and stab her on the back. “I’m dead! How did they get in here if I was locked!?” 

“Through the vent. On the floor, red edges. See?” Toni explained as she pointed to the spot on Cheryl’s screen, seeing her frowning in anger. Toni tried to hold in a laugh, but Cheryl was too fucking adorable when she was mad. 

“Stop laughing! I’m going to call them out.” 

A dead body report popped up on both their screens right when the doors opened again when Veronica entered the same station Cheryl had been killed off in. 

**archiekins**

where

**hugjead**

wheremst

**gaycydrew**

where and who

**vlodgecal**

found cheryl in electrical 

**topass**

who killed my baby i will cut 

**topass**

did anyone see anything? 

**_bombshell_ **

_ It was Jughead! He came through the vent!!! _

**hugjead**

i was in nav with fangs

**theaterboi**

i was in storage didnt see anything

**_bombshell_ **

_ Jughead was NOT in navigation! He KILLED ME HELLO _

**peainapod**

jug sus i saw him on the camera he was alone near storage right before the doors closed

**topass**

that’s sus activity chughead

“Why don't they see what I’m saying!?” Cheryl’s hands slapped against her thigh in defeat, her phone in hands and frustration written all over. 

“Because you’re dead, baby. Only the ghosts can see what you’re sending.” 

“I hate this game. I hope it chokes.” 

Of course Cheryl was very happy when Betty made justice to her display name and figured out that Jughead was indeed the Impostor. 

But for Toni it was getting funnier and funnier to watch Cheryl failing each attempt. 

In her defense, Toni did leave the room to go get them something to eat because both their stomachs were growling, and Toni did make the mistake of asking Cheryl to start the game for her.

“You can put me back into the room but do not, and I repeat,  _ do not  _ peak to see if I am crewmate or the Impostor,” she made it very clear before she left the room, barely three minutes before.

When she walked into the bedroom with a plate and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich cut in half, her phone was on the bed and Cheryl had her entire attention to the game on her own phone.

“Your cherry jelly is the one on the left,” Toni said as she sat down on the bed seconds after the game had started, pointing with her head to the plate as she set it on the bed. “You didn't peak mine, did you?” 

“On the ashes of Thornhill I swear I didn’t,” she said genuinely and Toni hummed in agreement. 

Toni thought it would last more than two fucking minutes before Cheryl did something wrong. She was wrong. 

“Look! I’m all red! Teletubbie, cherry hat and now my name” 

Toni looked at her with that coy smile as she watched Cheryl’s lips curve and her eyebrows come together, her concentrated-bunched up face that Toni loved so. 

“Babe…” 

With the same expression on her face and no movement of her head whatsoever, she simply responded, “What?” 

“You’re not supposed to tell me you’re the impostor. I’m not supposed to know.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because then you won’t win the game.” 

Before Toni could proceed, caught completely off guard, Cheryl’s hand met Toni’s cheek and suddenly her lips were on here. Cheryl placed quick kisses on her lips and cheeks and she herself smiled when she felt Toni’s cheeks tug up when her smile appeared. 

That annoying sound echoed from Toni’s phone and the second she looked down at her phone, she had turned to bones. 

“Babe!” Toni said an octave higher, watching her phone in disbelief. “That's not fair.” 

“Now you’re the one who won’t win the game,” she bragged and Toni rolled her eyes, but she still managed to cover for Cheryl when they found her body, even though she wasn’t the one who did the killing. 

**gaycydrew**

i just saw vee running away from the body 

**vlodgecal**

maybe because i didn’t want to GET MURDERED????

**gaycydrew**

vee sus 

**bombshell**

I’m pretty sure I saw Betty vent in Medical Bay 

**bombshell**

Because I was in Security watching the cameras

**vlodgecal**

were you tho

**topass**

yes i told her to go there but i was finishing my scan first until someone ENDED ME

Cheryl ended up winning that round and managed to brag about it for five whole minutes, until the next round started. 

It was lasting  _ an eternity.  _ Betty and Veronica had been killed first, in a matter of seconds. And then it took them 10 minutes to find Jughead and Kevin’s bodies, and another five to find Archie’s. Then it was just Cheryl, Toni, Fangs and Sweet Pea left. 

“I’m going to finish my task in Shields, are you done?” Toni asked. She felt the urge to peak Cheryl’s phone, but she knew boundaries. 

“I have one left in Weapons, I’ll just go with you,” she answered as she looked for Toni and they proceeded to walk together there. 

Until Toni stabbed Cheryl in the back and Victory appeared on Toni’s phone. 

“Antoinette Topaz, you did  _ not  _ just kill me.” 

Even though the face that Cheryl made when she was angry was the cutest thing and definitely the thing that kept Toni going on hard days, she couldn't keep herself from laughing. Loudly. She was  _ really  _ mad at her and it was perfectly visible because her eyes squinted just a tiny bit and her lips pressed together in a straight line. 

“I’m sorry, babe.” 

“No. Do not even  _ babe  _ me. I  _ trusted  _ you!” 

“Babe, I had to win the game! It was taking forever to end. Veronica sent me three angry texts saying we were taking so long.” 

“And now it's my fault that she does tasks alone in far places? No. This is unacceptable.” 

Toni placed her phone down and pulled Cheryl in for another kiss, but the redhead remained unbothered. She didn't even move her crossed arms when Toni rested half of her body on top of her and the pink-haired girl was sure she felt her girlfriend rolling her eyes at her attempt.

“I’m sorry. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” 

Well… that didn't happen either.

* * *

“Cheryl! This is not necessary!” Toni yelled from the living room one last time. 

“It is! Goodnight,” Cheryl yelled back and Toni huffed when she heard the light footsteps walking up the stairs. 

_ At least the couch is comfortable _ , Toni thought as she laid down, fully knowing that Cheryl wouldn't last ten minutes like that. 

But more than ten minutes passed. Toni was curled up in her blanket scrolling through her Instagram feed and she had already considered the idea of sneaking up back into bed because it had been forty seven minutes, not that she was counting. 

Just when Toni couldn't fight her heavy eyelids anymore, she just allowed herself to fall asleep and she would just let Cheryl for the night. She was too comfortable to move anyways. 

Until she felt Cheryl’s body pressing against hers. 

“I couldn't sleep,” Cheryl whispered and threw her arm over Toni’s waist, her hand quickly finding Toni’s in the middle of that mess of blankets. 

“If you hadn't kicked me out…”

“If you hadn't killed me…” 

“I’ll let you live when we play tomorrow,” Toni whispered back, feeling her body relax again with the warmth from Cheryl’s body so close to hers. 

“Are we going back to this?” 

Toni just chuckled and held Cheryl’s hand tighter. “Goodnight, Cher.” 

“Love you, babe.” 

  
  
  



End file.
